Don't Save Me
by OnlyInYourDreamzz17
Summary: She twirled the ends of her velvet red hair nervously glancing at Sam. "So you don't like him anymore, and hate that he's here?" "Yes kid. Been trying to tell you that for weeks." "So...you wouldn't mind if I ask Freddie out?" "If you did what?" Seddie! Freddie/Cat friendship, T for now.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam & Cat.**

* * *

**Don't Save Me.**

**Chapter one- Long time no see**

Cat was the first one up that up Sunday morning. She was too freaked out to sleep after their night babysitting the creepy doll and being thrown out of the concert. She was rubbing her elbow as it still throbbed when she heard the doorbell. They didn't have any kids to babysit and Nona usually called before she came over so she opened the door just a peep to find a tall dark haired boy standing there with a small carrion bag at his feet. He smiled politely and waved awkwardly. Cat found him strangely familiar but she couldn't put her finger on where she knew him from.

"Hi I'm-"

"Are you our water boy?" She asked enthusiastically before he could finish his introduction.  
His dark eyebrows furrowed and he smirked but he shook his head.

"No I'm Fr-"

"Frank? Is your name Frank?" She grinned jumping up and down falsely thinking she had gotten it right.

"It's Freddie actually."

"No way. The boy from ICarly's name was Freddie. You'll never believe that my roommate is Sam from ICarly."

"Really,"

"Really."

"Guess that means I'm in the right place. I'm Freddie from ICarly, and I'm here to see Sam."  
Cat shrieked and pulled him into their apartment shutting the door behind him. She realized she had been staring at his face every time she walked passed Sam's bed. Same had a picture of him and Carly on her night table.

"Is she here?"

"I can't believe you're Freddie from ICarly. I'm Cat by the way."

"Nice to meet you Cat, but could you get Sam."

"Yes, of course. I'll get her, you stay right there."

"Promise." He winked at her.  
Cat smiled and realized she was in her pink pajamas not the ideal outfit when there was a hot guy in her apartment.

"Sam get out here!" Cat yelled more high pitched than usual.

Sam grudgingly got out of bed knowing Cat wouldn't be quiet unless she did. She had fallen asleep in her concert outfit from the night before and was pulling her hair up in a bun when she made her way out to the living room.

"There had better be a damn good reason why you-" Her hair band fell to the ground as she took in his presence, it felt like she was being knocked off her feet though she was frozen. A small smile on his face. On that cute face she had missed.

"Long time no see Puckett."  
She was unsure how she was able to keep her stance and not jump him as he said her name the way she liked it.

"Fredward?"

"No Sam, that's Freddie from ICarly." Cat interjected cluelessly.

"Not now Cat, could you give us a minute."  
Cat looked from Freddie to Sam then did as she was told and left for her room.

Once Sam heard the door shot she closed the space between them. It felt like a dream that he was standing in her living room sexier than ever. If she gave in her to her most primal desire she would be clung to his side trying to grip his biceps. She could right a song about how much she loved his arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you same thing. I wake up a week after Carly left and find out your gone. Without a word-like I meant nothing to you."

"I sent you an email."

"Yes, _an_ email._ 'I'm in L.A, so get your panties out of a bunch.'_ What was I supposed to do with that? You didn't even reply after I emailed you a thousands times after."

"It's complicated Freddie."

"Then you can explain it all to me ...just-"

"Just what?"

"Come here." He pulled her to him and wrapped her in his strong arms. Even before she made the conscious thought to push him away her small arms were already wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. She was supposed to be putting distance between them but there she was holding on for dear life. If she was being honest, a lot of things factored in her leaving Seattle but the one thing that pushed her over the edge and on to motorcycle was seeing Freddie and Carly kiss right before she left.

"I missed you Puckett."

"I missed you too Fredweird."  
She turned her head into his chest and inhaled his familiar scent deeply until she didn't want to let him go ever again. Though in that moment she needed him like air she couldn't help but acknowledge how complicated things were going to get.

* * *

**Reviews=Updates.**


End file.
